The Cadmus Joke
by James631
Summary: A plan hatched and underway as the Clown Prince of Crime begins perparing his greatest joke for the unsuspecting Batman. And what better place to do a little shopping for its supplies than at a good old government research facility?
1. A Means to an End

Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters.

Claimer: I own my OC characters

A warning as to this story though rated as Teen, the first chapter may not be suitable for every reader. The Joker is a freaking psycho!

And thanks to Mark Hammel. You make a really good laughing psychopath.

* * *

**The Cadmus Joke**

**A Means to an End**

**Chapter One **

* * *

He was starting to enjoyed this part, the sneaking in before anyone knew that he was there. Not a style he kept to or made a habit of using often, but the pale faced villain understood its need and why batsy enjoyed it so much. Though his purple colored suit hardly kept him hidden in the dark, for the Joker, the stealth of his laughter was going to come out sooner or later.

Each tiptoed step guided like the notes on a piano, all laced with a pleasing smile on the madman's face. His arms held close to his chest, mimicking how a carnivorous dinosaur would hold itself. If the guards saw him, that hardly mattered; not the first time he broke into a government facility. They would come and try and stop him from entering. All the more reason why coming here was going to prove much more entertaining.

"He he he," the Joker giggled. "Mahehe! A he he he ha!"

The Clown Prince of Crime heard about the whole thing, the experiments, the projects, and what nastiness of the technology had to offer someone of his obvious talents. Its no wonder why old Lexy boy enjoyed working with them. And now it was the Joker's turn.

What jokes he could pull even after he was gone and the world lost its humor. And to even further the fun, the Joker could really stick a pin in the Batman's side with this joke.

"He ha!"

Poor Harvey, the Joker thought pressing his backside against the wall, making himself as flat as possible. All the fun that the two faced man was going to miss out on. The Joker offered to bring him along for the laughs, but the doubled man just wanted to stay in the confines of Gotham. And exact revenge on the Batman.

Oh, well. Keeps batsy busy. And more fun for the clown.

The madman inched over, one step and then another, passing behind the sights an unsuspecting guard. The Joker smiled even wider, the guard there had no idea that he was here or what he was going to do. But even as the Joker was nearly out of range of the guard and the front door came into view, suddenly, he stopped.

Like the evil that he was, the Joker turned his head and beamed his sights on the guard. The man of security stood there so seriously, so strong, so unfunny like. There was no waste in time as the Joker pulled away from the wall. He can't have that now can he?

A serious world?

No laughing, no funny, no stealing everyone's left shoes?

"Ha ha ha ha!" the Joker laughed quietly.

Everything about this was too funny to ignore.

Three more hours and Mike could go home, just three hours remaining on his shift. He wanted to go back home and see his wife and his new baby boy. He was living the dream, a home, a family, and a job that satisfied his patriotic duty. He maybe just simply a guard at this place, but all of it was worth it to live the dream life. He stared happily at the outside world of green trees that surround this place, he was one of the lucky ones that got a posting outdoors from the narrow halls of this Cadmus lab.

His happy face turned into shock when a joker from a deck of cards flashed in front of his eyes.

"Hello there," the Joker said.

He gasped and snapped his head around to see the grinning face of the Joker looking solely at him. Then the pale faced man slipped the joker card onto the him like leaving a business card.

"You are-" he stammered. "Your the..."

"Ah yes, go on and say it. I'm the..." the Joker smiled.

"Your that psychopath from Gotham. That clown in the purple suit."

"Woe is me if everyone outside of Gotham thinks I'm just a clown." the Joker shielded his eyes and made sobbing sounds. "A poor misunderstood soul crying out for attention. Ha ha ha!"

Mike raised his rifle. "Your a crazed killer. How did you get here? Never mind, hands up!"

"He he, ha ha!" the Joker looked at the man's name tag. "Mike is it? What are you, rent-a-guard or something?"

"No!" Mike forcefully said. He didn't know why he was getting so angry or why he felt the need to defend himself from comments made by someone such as this. But being here to provide for the safety of the lab was his job. And as young as he was, Mike was not going to be pushed around by anyone. "I'm a soldier guarding a high security government facility. And your under arrest for trespassing, sicko!"

"Ha ha ha! Mike, Mikey!" the Joker laughed. "Psychopath, clown, sicko! Keep going and you might actually get my name right."

"I don't care what your name is freak. Hands up!"

The Joker grinned and nearly made a dancing movement before he was next to Mike and leaning over on him to whisper.

The villain was fast, and for some reason, when the clown was next to him, Mike couldn't move. He was too shocked at the sight of this killer. Everyone in America heard the stories about this person and what he did and could do to anyone that crossed paths with him.

All the more reason as to why Mike's body trembled in fear and failed to react to the clown's presence as it leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh Mikey, Mikey!" the Joker said sobbingly. This guard was obvious new to the job. But then what better way of teaching then with first hand experience?

"Freak is such a harsh word. I met a lot of them and believe me, I know what a freak is. Try thinking of someone with pointy ears and a long black cape and than you know what a freak is."

What was he thinking? Why didn't he just sound the alarm and shoot this man?

That was the thing though, Mike couldn't think. All of his training for any situation went out the window, along with his mind at the fact that he, on his shift would run into someone like the Joker.

He stammered to speak, but nothing distinguishable came out.

"What's the matter there, Mikey?" Joker moved his hands on both the man's shoulders. "Cat got your tongue? Ha ha!"

Mike's lips quivered before his spoke. "Your....your crazy!"

"Oh Mike," the Joker dropped his head sideways on the guard's shoulder. "I'm hurt."

Then the Joker smiled and moved closer to the man's ear. "But your forgetting one very important thing." the pale faced man removed his hands from Mike's right shoulder.

Mike was scared and he could barely feel his body, he wasn't even sure if he was still in his body until a sharp cool pain appeared in his back. He grunted and his body forcefully arched forward at the unsuspecting blow.

The Joker laughed as he took on the weight of Mike's body in his arms. He leaned in closer to the ear. "I'm also a world renounced backstabber! Ha ha ha ha!"

The Joker laughed as he removed his knife and a security clearance card before Mike's body fell back like a rock onto the ground dead. Joker closed his eyes and with a neutral look, he adjust his bow tie.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the lifeless man. "Don't quit your day job kiddo!"

Clearing his throat, the Joker removed with all do seriousness an object from his jacket. He examined it as if looking at the thing with professionalism before staring back at Mike's body.

The Joker leaned down and made some adjustments to Mike before he returned to standing again. Once the object was returned to his jacket pocket, did the Joker truly allow himself to admire his handiwork.

He could stare at Mike for only that of two seconds before a fit of laughter overtook the Joker as he walked away. Upon the body of Mike's face, the stone cold look of death was lifted by the outline look of a smile made from a ruby red colored lipstick.

_Too funny! _"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The Joker walked happily to a door of the facility. He stared at the camera present over the door and made a goofy face at it before the power to the device was cut off.

Joker looked at his newly acquired security card with admiration. "Reminds me to thank my old pal, Mike for being so generous as to letting me have the keys to the front door. Ha ha!"

The Joker swiped the card in the slot and closed his eyes. He adjusted his jacket as if readying for a formal affair that required something of a decent look. He couldn't go around looking like trash now could he?

Besides, the goodies in here were worth it, if the Joker could get his hands on them. Then he could really make the Batman's day.

"He he he!" a laugh managed to creep out of the Joker's mouth.

"_Security card approved_," the computer said. "_Awaiting for retinal scan_."

The Joker's eye peeked open. "Huh? Retinal scan?"

The door device waited. "_Please place eye subject, for final security check_."

"Eye subject?" the Joker turned around confused before a grin came on him. "Oh, an eye scan. Ha ha! Now why didn't I think of that?"

The blood of Mike's body was littered around him by the time Joker returned. He stared at Mike for a second with his hands behind his back. Joker made a quirked look before opening his switch blade knife and traded glances between it and Mike's body.

"Oh don't mind me, Mike. Just need a few things and I'll be on my merry way."

A few cuts and scraps until the object of interest to the Joker was removed.

The Joker maintained a serious looking face before retreating back to the door. "What a giving fellow. Someone should give that man a dollar."

Another burst of laughter rang into the ears of the dead man as the Joker left him once again.

"_Please place eye subject, for final security check,_" the computer repeated.

"Hold your horses, I got it." The Joker placed the eye near the scanner. "You reminded me of a female acquaintance of mind you know that? Always so demanding and never giving. I mean, yessh! Can a comedian get a break?"

The scan was complete and as the door opened the computer spoke, "_Security scan approved. Welcome to Cadmus facility 109_."

The Joker grinned and then looked at the eye in his hand. "Ewww! Brown eyes." A look and the madman tossed the body part over his shoulder and entered the facility.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

For the readers: I'm sure due to the cartoons being made for children that the real extent of the Joker's madness was not shown. The mind of the killer and his actions were limited until his movie with the next generation of the Batman in Batman Beyond took place. I'm sorry for Mike, but the Joker's madness has no ends.


	2. Two Heads are Better Than One

Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters.

Claimer: I own my OC characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Two Heads are Better Than One**

* * *

Though little has changed, she remembered that day well. And it changed her whole view on how she saw the masked populace.

He hovered over her, height and masked face easily standing before her unrelentingly resolve. "You told me once that you were a patriot," the man that was Batman said. Behind her back, she discontinued the image of the Watchtower invasion.

Even he couldn't have seen it.

"Well, its time to step up."

His unending menacing presence scared the life out of her, but Amanda Waller refused to be intimated or at least show that she was intimated by him, a man who dressed in a bat suit.

"You have to know that the Justice League would never fire that weapon at you," he stated calmly, at yet so darkly.

As much fear that flowed through her at the moment, reason overtook Waller. She was more than ready face up to one of the world's -in her opinion- greatest known minds. No matter how much his appearance scared her, she could certainly hold herself proudly towards him.

"Sure you would!" Amanda began with a annoyed look. "It was retaliation for kidnapping your man the Question." She could match him with the same calm ferocity. He could be beaten by the logic that she saw of the Justice League. A brilliant mind such as Bruce Wayne wouldn't hide from the true when it presented itself to him.

He had the nerve to make a face as if he was seeing the most ridiculous sounding person to ever have any sort of power. "And yet you weren't home. We've had you under surveillance for months. You don't think we saw you evacuate your offices?!"

Word for word, the man that was the bat matched ever end of her logic.

_Damn him._

"A warning shot than!" Amanda stated out of desperation while maintaining control of her calm diameter.

His face became even further annoyed. "Don't be dense!"

Her face shared an equal amount of annoyance as he began. "Someone took over our fusion cannon b remote control."

She listened intently to each word that came from him.

He continued, "There are maybe three people on Earth smart enough to pull that off."

He was right, Waller knew. Given the vast extent of the people of great intelligence that Waller was aware of, there were very few that smart. Not even Bruce Wayne was among that list.

"Two of them were already on the Watchtower," he lowered his eyes at her, beaming every fiber of his terrifying presence into Waller's soul.

She made to look strong, but was certain he saw through her exterior and that she was afraid. Yet he made no further moves to frighten her.

There was no need to.

"And that leaves," his voice trailed specifically for her to finish.

"Luthor." She glared back at him. "That's where your trying to led me, right?"

Oh, he was good. Trying to cause disruption with the organized ranks of Cadmus with his simple logic.

"Your too smart to trust him."

Of course she didn't trust him, no one with two brain cells would trust a man like Lex Luthor.

"Who says I do?!" She asked firmly, never backing down from her firm stance being who she was.

The secret was out and there was no use in hiding it. Luthor was part of Cadmus and the organization needed him. He of all people would know that for certain and could understand from her standpoint as to why they needed the bald power mad CEO.

"He provides off the books funding for Cadmus. Far as I'm concerned, that's all he is good for!"

She stood looking up at him. Both faces standing with firm resolve for the side they represented.

"Than you must know he got his own agenda." There was no need to be fierce. He could state it harsh, firm, or as calm as ever; any of the way he said it would not deprive the truth of his words.

"He wants to be president! That's agenda enough for anybody!" she said as if stating the obvious.

"Almost anybody," he moved closer to her, making his point clear to anyone with half of a brain. "If I were you, I'd start looking at him, hard."

They stared for a moment silence maintaining their opposition. Than a sound of General Eiling caught her attention. The general was beginning to come to and when Waller looked back, _he_ was gone. Leaving with his sounding words of wisdom to sink into her skull.

Of course she was keeping an eye on Luthor. He was far too sneaky of a man to trust and not have on a leash. History had proven what Luthor's kind can do if left unchecked. That was why she and many like her stood against that of the Justice League's unquestioning power. She kept a close eye on her funds provider for years and watched him from every angle. She saw every action Luthor was making.

Didn't she?

It did not take long to prove just how far sighted Amanda Waller was about Luthor's intent. He was a madman pure and simple and used her and her patriotism as a means of his own selfish gains at becoming immortal.

It was a memory and lesson Waller would not soon forget as she sat behind the commanding table of facility 109. Bruce Wayne, no, Batman was right and the Justice League was not the threat they were made out to be. She had allowed her fears and Luthor's poisonous words to influence her that nearly lead to a metahuman war and her own death.

What was she thinking?

That didn't matter now. As treacherous as the parted Luthor was, he did leave a very important realization, the united heroes were a threat to any power that stood against them and should not be taken lightly. They held off an entire enemy invasion of another planet. As long as there was metahumans roaming around freely there would always be a need for a Cadmus.

Weapons to use against them were still needed and to do that, Cadmus needed to survive.

Her hands were joined as her elbows sat on the table. Her face showing nothing but utter annoyance at this scientist's babbling.

"Ms. Waller, with all due respect, shutting down 109 would be disastrous to our cause," he pleadingly stated. "There are projects here, recent or otherwise that can't be stopped. And the things here are too dangerous to be moved to another facility. You can't shut us down."

_Can't? _Waller mentally challenged him.

"Dr. Westfield," she began trying to make a almost caring look. "Paul, I understand the things that go on here are dangerous. But since the loss of our major funder, we've all been forced into a financial corner. There is little if anything I can do about it and if such sacrifices with shutting down a few labs helps save Cadmus from going under, than so be it." Her trailing words retained the firmness of a experience and resolved leader.

Paul couldn't believe what he was hearing as he stood on the opposite end of the table. After all he had done in researching ways to combat the likes of Superman and the others. After all the sacrifices _he_had to make in creating the weapons they needed. To end all these years of unwaverying loyalty just like that?  
His hands placed on the table as he sighted heavy as he looked away trying to find reason. She was right about the needed reforms in Cadmus after losing so much, but it wasn't right for her to do this to him.

"So what of my research?" he asked. "I got a lot of projects going that, once stopped, will end years of research and progress."

She looked at him with unfeeling eyes. "Understand this Dr. Westfield, your projects and research is a great loss to Cadmus. But they are Cadmus projects and as such, can be scrapped and reactivated at a later time."

_Never minding all the hard work and a life I gave up to help those projects to even get this far_, Paul mentally noted.

His eyes stared at the wall to his right, there was little his words could do to sway her. This place was going under and he had very little time to save what projects and research he had. And maintaining the silence of _his_ existence would be impossible once the dismantling of this place began.

"So where are you sending me to next? Back to the robotics department?"  
She leaned back in her seat. Placing both hands on the chair's armrests. "You will be provided with all the resources you need Dr. Westfield in making a new life for yourself. That is until Cadmus requires your services again."

_A pawn? You keep me when you need me and disregard me later when it suits you. How like the government to treat its loyal workers._

He slammed his fist against the table. "New life?" he nearly whisper. "How am I suppose to start a new life when this place as taken any chance of me having a life outside these walls?"

Her jaw tightened from annoyance. "Is there anything else you wish to further waste my time with discussing, doctor?"

_heartless witch!_

"I guess not," Paul said defeated. He lifted his hands from the table, standing proudly before turning for the door.

As he reached for the handle he heard her voice speak again, "Doctor," she pressed her index finger to the table. "You understand the consequences of maintaining the secrecy of any knowledge you have pertaining to Cadmus, correct?"

He sighted and looked back. "Yes, Ms. Waller. I do."

The door shut, leaving Waller alone once more. It wasn't her intention at hurting the man, her intentions were never to hurt anyone. In fact, all of her intentions were to keep people from getting hurt. But on that road in achieving just that, Waller knew there were certain evils needed for the greater good.

And the Cadmus projects had certainly caused harm and evil to the few for the sake of the many.

_All necessary for a just cause_, she firmly reasoned. _God forgive me for that_.

**Cadmus Facility 109 Room 060**

"Ahhhh!" he cried out. Both the man and metal in his voice screamed in agony from the volts surging through what remained of his body.

His left arm and what remained of his shoulders and upper body was strapped in tight. Nothing more was left of him, and there was no strength left in this shell, no power or way to defend himself. His right eye, a laser beam crushed to pieces and made useless. All that was left of Kanenon was to hold out until what remained of his mind faded away under the pain.

The volts stopped and his torture came forward, face smooth with delight at being in power over someone's fate.

"Now then," he lifted the heavy metal head up, servos whirring to respond to such moments. "are you ready to cooperate?"

Kanenon's useful robotic eye narrowed. He wanted nothing more then to have his remaining arm around the man's throat and squeeze that pompous head right off. Hours were given as to how he would go about doing it, maybe finding a way to bite a hole into the man's skull or give a head-but that will kill him. Yet nothing was in the machine of man's power to do any of that sort.

Silence was all he gave.

"Still holding out are we?" His smile sickened. "Tell me why not give us that data stored inside the little toaster oven you call a brain? This could all be over. And what possible use could it be to a man- or uh, thing like you now?"

Kanenon said nothing.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, its your choice. I'm not the one dying here and I can keep this up all day."

He moved back to the controls, figures hovering over them as to make a point. He was in power, owned the course of Kanenon's life and how it would end if he'd not submit.

"Want to start talking?"

Kanenon's stare turned menacing, a feat once could scared harden men back before all of this.

His face turned grim. "Tell me what I want to know, damn you!" With his angered words, the controls were pressed and the torturing began once more.

Kanenon screamed and screamed. His mind rattled with the fear that this was all the immortal life of his robotic being granted him.

Pain. Unyielding pain.

Continuing on forever.

The lens to his eye shut. Submitting seemed his only choice now; he held out as long as he could. Words beyond his screams readied to bellow out in defeat. Kanenon wanted this to end. It had to end and before his words revealed themselves, something beyond any mercy that could be granted to him happened.

It stopped.

The first thought that crossed Kanenon's mind was death. Had he died?

The red eye opened fearing what was there to be seen. Staring back at him with a curious grin was a white faced, green haired, bloodied eyes, redden lipped clown. The first humanly instinct told Kanenon to scream, but he held the urge back. Standing next to the clown was Kanenon's jailer and torturer, jaw open and expression as lifeless as stone. His body was limp and collapsed to the floor when the paled man removed the knife from his back.

"Hello there," he said.

"Who..." his metal voice struggled to function, but when the file in his brain unit was accessed speaking hardly seemed difficult. "The Joker!"

He smiled. "At last someone got it right." Both hands clasped together and a dreamy look appeared on the madman's face. "I feel so happy."

Kanenon's head tilted. "Is this some kind of sick joke? He wasn't enough?! Now they send you to bother me till kingdom come?!"

"Oh, no. Don't have the of time for that kind of fun. No doubt the bucket heads will find the bodies soon." Joker turned to leave. "Chow!"

Kanenon's mind went blank. What was happening? The events were happening so fast and his mind was struggling to keep up. In any event, he knew within ten seconds that his chance for escape was moving slowly away from him. It was madness to try but it would lead to madness if he didn't.

"Wait!" he cried. "I can help you!"

Joker stopped. "My rusty crusty friend, there is nothing you can offer that would help me."

He was afraid, but it was his only option. But the Joker was....

unpredictable.

"Tell me what your after."

"Oh," Joker rattled his head around. "just a little something-something in here I need for a really good joke. Its for a dear friend." His smiling lite face turned back towards him.

"Everything you need is in computers and data storing and is locked out of," he baited. "You wont get pass any of it." He smiled for good measure and for the sake of his own ego. "That is, you wont get pass any of it without me. I can help you."

"You?" the Joker inquired with a spin on his heel towards Kanenon. "And just who might you be, tin-man?"

"Kanenon," he spoke sternly.

"So you think," Joker moved close to him. His foul breath was sensed by Kanenon's nasal sensors. "you can help little old Uncle J? And what do you get out of this arrangement, I wonder."

"A chance to get even."

"Hmm..." the Joker tapped his cheek then quickly pulled a blade out at Kanenon's nose. "Revenge, huh? I like the sound of that one."

Kanenon grimaced. "What are you going to do, clown? Scrap the rust off my face?!"

A spurting wave of laughter seized him, Joker lost all control of himself. He doubled back, the hand with the knife pressed to his forehead.

It was a good joke.

Kanenon didn't laugh. Merely looked even more puzzled then when he first saw the Joker standing before him. It was all insanity and he was gambling his chance for freedom with it.

The laughter continued.

"Would you cut that out? Someone is going to hear you!"

"Huh?" the laughter stopped on a dime. "Cut that out? Cut that out?!"

Joker's face turned fast with a heated anger.

"Alright...." Joker smiled wickedly. "I'll cut it out!"

Now, Kanenon was certain it was over. He had lost and with a swoop from the knife in Joker's hand, all went dark. Life in him ceased and all that Kanenon could see once more was darkness.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

"Find out whose been stealing my act!" demanded the Joker.


	3. The Once and New Master Plan

Disclaimer: I own no DC comics characters, locations, or anything retaining to that nature.

Claimer: The OC characters in this story belong to me.

-Dedicated to the many people responsible for the creation of comic book heroes and villains known and unknown to the world-

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Once and New Master Plan**

* * *

**Memory file of the Past**

_"Dr. Kanenon," an old familiar voice said. "be reasonable. What you are proposing is far too drastic." _

_"It will work, Henry." Kanenon said. _

_"Mixing robotics in the human body is far too radical an idea the world isn't ready for. We don't know if it will even work or what the side effects are." _

_"Henry listen to me. This is the next stage for us humans at bettering ourselves. To become more than what we are."_

_"I'm not ready to trade in my humanity for progress, Kanenon." _

Kanenon remembered the argument well as he strapped his body in.

_"Dr. Kanenon," the doctor said. "You have a rare disease that I'm afraid is fatal."_

_"How...how much longer do I have?" _

_"Months..."_

So many awards and recognitions of a brilliant mind surrounded the walls of his lab. So many incredible things made for the betterment of mankind, improved health caring products, advancements in technologies years ahead of anyone else, and even military applications as well in weaponry. A well made use of his time in life making his mark. Kanenon looked at the many things in his lab. So many things achieved and so many still left to go. What he could achieve further for mankind if he had more time?

More time...

The codes were inputted into the computer. The transaction would be painful he imagined, but it was the only way to preserve himself. He couldn't...wouldn't die with so much still left to accomplish. There were so many wrongs in the world that his ideas could right. Alone, Kanenon could double the lifespan of everyone, force the end of warring between countries with his weapons, and make life just plain easier for everyone to live.

He took a deep breath. With a sweating brow and hesitant press of the button the download process began. He thought himself a kind man, everything he did was for the sake of others and their benefit. Why should he die now when on the verge of making the latest breakthroughs in technologies the world has ever seen?

The wires strapped to his head burned and a pain unlike anything ever felt came upon Dr. Kanenon as his mind was being pulled out of his own body. He cried out in pain, trying by reaction to free himself. He screamed until his lungs hand no power left in them.

_"...We don't know if it will even work or what the side effects are."_

_"...I'm not ready to trade in my humanity for progress, Kanenon." _

The red eye powered up and Kanenon awakened.

**Present Time**

"He he he he ha ha ha!" came the faint echoing in the room.

His heart rate skyrocketed as did his breathing. The soldier didn't know what to make of it, had one of the freaks got loose?

He was being hunted.

His rifle at the upward position came to bear looking for anything to shoot at. His training was easy to fall back on, but it didn't help much in calming his rattled nerves. It was like being in a cheap horror picture or something. The lights no longer worked and his communication device was shattered somewhere on the floor. In darkness with only the flashlight attachment of his rifle could he see anything around him.

Why did he have to play hero? Should have just called in for backup when he saw the door curiously opened.

"De de de da de de!" came the playful tune.

"Rugh!" he snapped the weapon in the believed direction. "Show yourself!"

The sound of something heavy dropped on the floor ahead. His flashlight focused on it, a round object lying perfectly still on the floor. His cautious eyes noted being of metal and a head by the looks of it. He shifted the light around to locate anyone in range of it before approaching. Lowering himself to examine the object, the soldier picked up what he knew was the head of that robotic man known as Kanenon. The jaw component dropped uselessly with an eye worst than death. A man still alive and trapped in the metal shell. He studied Kanenon's head intently and saw not an ounce of power was in it to make any of the noises he was hearing.

"He ahe he he he!" the playful laughs continued.

The soldier beamed the light forward catching the pair of black shoes and purple pants. He came at the ready.

"Halt!" he demanded bringing the light up to a pale and smiling face.

The frightening sight made the man gasp at the bloodred eyes of a crazed clown. His smile wide and menacing with no movement in its stare back at him.

"Hello sunshine," the clown calmly said.

"J...Joker!" he shouted.

"Righto!" the madman replied before growling with a laugh as he charged the man. With the string of a yo-yo he strangled him and could help but laugh the entire time while doing it. The man cried out trying to fight back but it was all for not as he soon lost the battle for his life.

Joker grabbed the man's keycard and locked the lab doors. It was a wonder if he'd just simply asked for the thing needed to not have kill the man. Oh well, he shrugged his shoulders. It was fun doing so anyway. With a flip of a switch the blue haze lab lights turned on and the room became visible to a degree of interpretation to the human eye.

Picking up Kanenon's metal head it became a juggling game of holding it while making his way to a computer terminal in the lab. If everything went according to plan, the greatest joke the Joker could unleash on Gotham and its dear Dark Knight himself was about to get the material it needed for the punchline.

Kanenon was placed on the desk side of the computer as Joker went to work getting the wires needed for the transaction.

"This one right here and that one right there," Joker went on and on. "No...no...no...not that one." He tossed a red wire away uselessly.

He continued the work before he mistakenly eyeballed the lifeless head of Kanenon just sitting there on the table. Doing absolutely nothing. Just sitting there with that dead look on his face. Absolutely nothing.

"He he," escaped Joker's lips. "He he ha ha ha aha ha ha ha!" Joker broke in a fit of laughter. He wondered where the guy's mind was being in the that metal skull.

**The Past**

"Insolent woman!" Kanenon slapped her.

Night Fighter fell to the floor powerless against the robotic man keeping every grunt or hint of pain as low and unnoticeable as humanly possible. She flung her long blond hair away from her face gently stoking the impact area of her jaw.

Kanenon composed himself from all the frustration Night Fighter was causing. Two robot warriors pulled the woman back to her feet and forced her heavily feeling head to look directly at their master. The cockiness of his unmatched power against her escaped on his expression with twisted grin on the metal face.

"You've got a lot of bravery I haven't seen in many men when they deal with me Night Fighter," Kanenon inched closer and drew up his left arm. With it, a sharp curved blade retracted from the metal surface and began to spin. "But as impressive as your stones are, I'm growing very tired of it."

He took her by the face. "Was your message received?"

She said nothing other than an angered stare back.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

She spat in his face.

"Fuc-" a punch was received before she could finish. An attack to her abdomen area too great to suppress the sounds of pain from her lips.

With a violent grab at her neck, Kanenon lifted the woman up in the air then slammed her on the metal floor. He was feed up with her foolish resistance. Moreover, his anger came truly from the moments of belief that Night Fighter had defected to his side. She grunted with chocking noises of breath before turning over on her stomach.

No pleasure was taken in this. The only person he enjoyed seeing suffer was his famed nemesis. All sufferings brought on others was a means to an end at getting to him. This moment however he simple couldn't control his anger. His mouth curled downward and his right eye tightened with his saw armed limp rising up to deliver the killing strike. If she wouldn't talk then there was no use left of her. Not that it really mattered, he'd kill her anyway.

An inch was all Kanenon moved against the woman before: "Kanenon! Attention, attention!"

The saw ceased and the robotic man turned his attention to the source of the unemotional stale voice of Ravor, his primary combative drone. Seven foot five with an extremely bulky figure enough to make anyone dread facing such a robotic beast. A red circular lenses on his head that had wing like endings of a raven's wing.

Kanenon's attention went straight for the monitors observed by Ravor which indicated the presence of several approaching intruders.

Approaching very quickly.

"The Storm Rider, Robo Warrior and eight American attack helicopters."

Kanenon looked back at the downed woman and then back at the montiors.

"The little pretending defector's message got out. It brought the whole crew too."

"Several mobile ground units have been detected." The monitors were switched to the coming vehicles, seven black, gray, and four wheelers and an M tactical assault vehicle.

"Ravor go greet our guests," he spoke with a cockiness.

The giant nodded its head and was off. It was with a certain level of excitement Kanenon mentally welcomed Thunderbolt and his team. It was with unshakable confidence and pride that he would wait for them to come near the dome. He wanted his nemesis to see what he had failed to prevent from happening. The man with powers whom Kanenon had been fighting since Thunderbolt's teen years was finally going to die and with it a failure to mark in the histories to come. He monitored Ravor and a collection of mechanical attack fliers parting from the hanger bay doors of the dome.

Night Fighter looked up at the two mechanical eyes of Kanenon overlooking her. He grabbed and lifted her in the air. "You're coming with me."

She received a knockout slap and was carried off. The combating long in awaiting the two sides was about to begin and it wouldn't be fitting if everyone wasn't present to see it.

**Present Time**

"_System up-link complete_," his internal system stated.

Kanenon was aware and yet unaware of the returning power to prime systems. His mind was in the memories of the past, a never ending dream state more than anything now. In the darkness of his ongoing mind the last moments replayed again and again. When power finally reactivated all the components it was a quick rush from the memory world to the real one. His optical systems came online and fast tracked all information concerning the up-link. Codes and program progression was fed to him as was the image of a pale green haired man who smiled deviously at him.

Kanenon was reactivated.

"Wakey, wakey, bolts for brains," the Joker knocked on Kanenon's skull. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"What- what happened?" Kanenon asked powerlessly. His eye twirled around to adjust and instantly noticed it. "What have you done?! Where is the rest of me?"

"Oh," Joker looked playfully guilty. "that old thing? You were too heavy to luge around so....I cut off your head and brought it with me."

"You slimy pale faced freak! I'll-" Kanenon was cut off by a gun pointed at his noise.

"Wouldn't if I were you. Glad I'm not you, but still, I wouldn't," Joker said calmingly.

Under normal circumstances a gun wouldn't bother Kanenon when it was pointed at him. The armor of his remaining body suffered a great deal of electrical damage made him think otherwise. Its integrity was too far compromised to be trust to preform against much of anything.

"Besides," Joker pointed. "What's the worse you going to do to me? Bite my nose off? Ha ha!"

Stubbornness was more of the reason why Kanenon refused to yield to his predicament. He kept his face stern with the Joker masking the human nature of being afraid. The action could very well cost him with the clown staring back with those blood red eyes. There was too much at stake in losing and the card Kanenon was playing was a short leashed one. Like an angel from above, his deliverance of the situation announced itself.

"_Connection complete_," came a female voice of a computer.

Both men looked at the screen next to them. It took all of ten seconds for Kanenon to realize his system already broke the first firewall lines and was connected to the Cadmus network.

"Ah, good. Video games!" Joker squealed.

A mountain load of information hit Kanenon's mind. Most of it useless information about the daily personnel in the facility he was in. Other files were more secured and required his willing mind to open. To the human sense the feeling of being in such a place could only be described with a static numbness of being without form yet charged with the energy around. It was cyberspace like none could experience with his very conscious able to move about in it.

"_This is it_!" He told himself. "_My ticket out of here_!"

Joker connected the tip of the weapon to Kanenon's skull. "So...how's about we get started?"

"What do you want from here?" the files of interest Kanenon poured into.

He kept the screen viewable to Joker ignorant of his workings. The madman couldn't suspect a thing. The Cadmus network was a vast informational storehouse. Servers all across the states connected to this interlinking data net. It was unbelievable to never know of this project's existence until now; all the tech that was stored in this place and all his for the taking.

Joker looked at the computer terminal screen displaying only small quantity of the overall information Kanenon had access to. It kept the clown occupied while he could do a little searching of his own before risking a jump out. The basis of the robotic designs Cadmus had under its wing were using various designs of his own creation as its template. It was frustrating realizing they had pawned off his work without even knowing about it. No wonder why they kept him around for informational study.

The multitude of toys and projects was astounding, what hellish things Joker could unleash on Gotham. However, the madman restrained himself from it, he only wanted the information of one particular research project. One to ensure his legacy of being the victory over the bat.

"Let's see....hmm..hmm...ah...hmm...no...nope...maybe..." Joker bobbed his head to and fro in thought.

So much was in the network, but to remain in the cyberspace in such a formless file carried the risk of being lost in the vast information. While the fears Kanenon had still holding strong towards making a jump out of his host body, at this point there was little choice if he wanted to escape. Not a thought was given in believing that the crazed clown was going to drag him out when he was done with the place.

It was going to hurt...a lot, but while the Joker shopped around the available data on screen, the man in the machine began his escape from his limbless prison. It would take a moment considering how large a program Kanenon was, but a download of his entire personality and memory should fit comfortably in the network of Cadmus long enough to gain access and allow for passage into his own network.

"Ah, here it is. This one." Joker pointed and Kanenon pulled it up. "Microchip genetics and manipulation. Sounds like a winner!"

Time. That was all Kanenon needed.

"Tell me Joker," Kanenon began. "what are you planning with all of this stuff anyway? Blow the Batman up from a DNA level? A self-combustion?"

Joker turned his attention to him. "Of course not," he replied quickly. Than he placed a finger on his chin. "Although that would be kinda funny," he said while forming the pictured thought. "But no. I got something far better in mind."

He didn't really care, but if the Joker was willing to rant on about what he was planning, it might just be enough time to carry out the escape Kanenon was making.

_Just a few more minutes_.

The Joker started typing to drag up a few things on the screen that were of interest. It didn't matter if he let someone in on the joke. Its not like he was going to be able to tell anyone. He returned the gun back in his suit with a wicked grin.

While it was a painful truth to admit, Batman had figured out how to predict him, taunt him in a way with the foiling of his greatest schemes. It was like bats knew the punchline to every joke the madman would throw out there. That was the least of the upsetting things that brought Joker here with this current scheme. Of all the poetic ironies that could befall upon him, Joker's life as the Crime Prince of Gotham had become a joke to the Batman.

Practice.

That was the most upsetting to the madman. His genuineness was overlooked by the changing of the game, but the Joker was no underling to be looked over as any less dangerous than those bigger freaks and aliens batsy and the Justice League put up with on certain days.

Well, it was time to change the rules a little then.

"What do you suppose the Batman hates more than anything?" the Joker asked.

Kanenon's servos to his eye whirled as they turned to him.

The Joker smiled. "What does any hero in long underwear hate...or even fear of becoming?"

Kanenon was no expert on the people of the Justice League. His expertise was on Thunderbolt and his little gang of do-gooders. He had only heard of the group of crime fighters banding together that soon followed his demise at the hands of Thunderbolt.

"I don't know. What?"

The Joker pointed at himself. "Me. He he."

Kanenon didn't really care, but curiosity of the Joker's meaning was beginning to get at him.

"You?"

"Think about it, metal head. What would you think batsy would do when I turn him into someone like me? Using these genetic play toys, I'll catch him, put him in a box, shake the box a little and turn him into a manic and set him loose on Gotham. He'll be a recking ball of destruction. And when he's done, deep down inside he'll know at the end of this game that I beat him." Joker spud around in victory with hooting giggles to his latest plan.

It was foolproof.

_How drool_, Kanenon thought to himself. The guy is class 'A' nut job. Of course it was more than a pleasure to burst his bubble.

"Except, it wont work."

The Joker stopped. "What?"

Kanenon pulled up a greater picture of the research. "This technology, I've used before and I can tell you it wont work. This uses microchip memories to hold certain characteristics of whatever the programmer chooses."

Joker approached like a curious dog. "Keep going."

"Putting it simple, its making a second person and placing its personality into a single body, making the body itself being occupied by two different people. Using this, the Batman wouldn't even know what's going on from the actions of the other person."

"He wouldn't know?" the Joker's eye twitched.

"No," Kanenon explained, preparing himself for the last stage he knew was going to be the painful part to his escape. "He'd probably interpret any recollection of the happenings to being nothing more than a dream or something."

The Joker's face sunk. "That's it?"

"That's it."

Joker looked broken. All that was collected already in the past months for this and all for nothing. With a growl, he turned to punch at the terminal. "That's not fair!"

Kanenon rolled his eye in annoyance.

"How am I suppose to enjoy my victory if batsy doesn't even know I won?!" He stressed, veins poking out his forehead.

"You there, freeze!" came a declaring voice followed with gunfire.

The bullet came straight forward to Kanenon, hitting him in the forehead and knocking his program in an inactive state once more. The computer terminal shut down with the loss of its user and the Joker couldn't be more disappointed. He turned to the soldier near the entryway. Now was not the time at getting on the madman's bad side.

**The Past**

The computer and controls beeped and whirled with the Storm Rider craft under the mercy of Thunderbolt as it flew through the skies. They were in the woodland regions now, far away from any man made structures. Strange how nothing out of the ordinary was picked up on the scanners. He and SkyDive spoke not more than two words to each other the entire trip. If the message Night Fighter sent was correct in receiving than the place they were closing in on was the place Thunderbolt was seeking to find for years. Since the beginning rival wars between the General and Kanenon many years ago, it was always known the machine of man was building such a place as the one Night Fighter was describing being in.

The desperate message she sent them revealing her defecting a farce to learn of the location of Kanenon's pride and joy facility called 'Alpha Prime' was garbled but enough to get the point through and that she needed help.

No time was wasted in mounting a rescue.

None of them knew of her intent. Kanenon had pushed all their buttons as of recently and pushed their bodies to the psychical limits all for the sake of distraction of his underground burrowing army. Her joining him just topped the whole mess all together.

Jake was hit harder than anyone from Night Fighter's 'supposed' betrayal. Thunderbolt observed his friend with close eye with her being in Kanenon's ranks day after day. Hence the silence continuing between them. In recent days the man had devastating himself in anger and frustration. He was transforming into someone else entirely. Not the untamed boy of his youth nor of the man forged through a life of caring and concern for others. Jake was becoming dangerously close to mimicking a man Thunderbolt dared not think of his name.

A glance was spared at his teammate before the computers signaled for his attention.

"Incoming targets." Pressing the controls Thunderbolt saw each of them. "Ravor and combat fliers. Signal the others."

"Already done," SkyDive took to the controls of the craft. "G is taking the lead. Fliers aiming for the Rider."

With a press of a button the hood slid open and Thunderbolt took off into the air narrowly dodging the first wave of laser fire. Arms were held out and his powers emerged with a crackling explosion to the first of his targets. An arsenal of lightening was unleashed, destroying enemy fliers right and left with their smoking remains plummeting to the ground. He flew through and around them with crushing strength no metal the fliers possessed could endure.

SkyDive fired away the Rider's laser cannons without restraint. It was of little interest at the moment to fly around dog fighting the lot. He continued forward leaving a path of destruction behind. It wasn't in his nature to leave in a middle of a fight but other concerns were more pressing at the moment. Thunderbolt was more than capable being on his own and having Robo Warrior with him was just overkill against the flying foes.

Thunderbolt pushed out his arms on both sides and expelled an array of lightening destroying the killing machines around him. A few seconds to breath as he observed the fields of war in the sky. Combat fliers were now simple things to destroy for him, Kanenon hardly made progress making them more resistant against his power in the skies.

"G," Thunderbolt tapped the communication device on his gauntlet. "Enemy count. How many?"

"_Thirty standard combat fighters not including Ravor remaining_," Robo Warrior replied.

"You doing alright?"

"_Operating at 99.8 of peek efficiency_."

Thunderbolt gazed at his robotic friend in the distant who could comparatively be described to matching the persona that of a young child. A remarkable construct, Robo Warrior or 'G' powered through the skies with his four rocketing engines with a high energy rifle at hand. His more fine features were hard to see from the distance but his unmistakably boxy form was hard to miss. He was a machine of marvelous combating performance.

"Stay close and protect the choppers. SkyDive and I are moving ahead."

"_And_ _Ravor_?"

Thunderbolt turned his attention the the mechanized menace, doing away with helicopter then another. "Take charge and give him something more to shot at. Thin out the numbers and he's all yours. We're going after Night Fighter."

"_Understood_."

Thunderbolt switched channels. "Outlaw, status?"

Heavy static was heard from the other end along with a lot of gunfire. "_Encountering heavy fire from ground units and Ravor dropped a few explosions on us. Still mission able._"

Thunderbolt's eyes paled as a surge of lightening strikes were released from him at the enemies below. Outlaw's convoy was surrounded by them and with but a few moments of the thundering aid, those numbers dropped exponentially.

"You got a clear shot straight to the dome. Ready the charges as soon as your in."

"_I know the plan_!" Outlaw shouted through the gunfire. "_I'll be in as soon as we can make an entrance. Out_."

Always a difficult man to deal with Thunderbolt noted. Sometimes impossible with their two very different approaches to the job clashing against the other all the time.

"SkyDive?" Thunderbolt switched channels again and searched for the Storm Rider.

No answer.

"Sky-" Thunderbolt stopped short with seeing the Rider landing on the top flat surface of metal dome below. Such a simple design and rather small in comparison for what Thunderbolt expected after years of searching for it. By what Night Fighter said in her message the place should have been enormous.

The details hardly mattered for Thunderbolt's only concern was for his friend already ahead of him and in considerable danger.

"SkyDive," he beamed into his communicator. "Stick with the plan or we'll lose and she'll be killed."

No answer.

SkyDive jumped out of the craft and armed his forearm weapons. He preceded forward ready and accepting whatever things that will take place between him and Kanenon.

The appearing of a circle opening effectively halted SkyDive in his tracks. A tightening of his gauntlet as smoke exited the hole in the ground which followed the rising appearance of Kanenon. He was a giant and menacing to any other being. A lot bigger from SkyDive's last recollection of him. Body advanced further with blue lining power links reaching around his metal body frame. Smooth metal etched to appear as a sculpted man of muscle with the accompanying of his red eye. Made to perfection and to intimidate foes of all kinds. None of it found its way to the masked man whose eyes locked onto the unconscious Night Fighter held in the machine of a man's hand. The very site of her in that state stirred his heart with rage and drove anything resembling fear out of it.

He didn't bother with demands. A waste of breath knowing Kanenon wouldn't pay them mind. Jake moved forward with eyes burning for retribution. It wasn't a surprise to see Kanenon do nothing but stand strong against someone he believed to pose no threat to him. How mistaken the toaster oven was by SkyDive's account. His weapons came to bear to mere seconds before firing when a figure landed gracefully in front of him.

Thunderbolt looked back at his friend telegraphing his disappointment with a stern look. SkyDive bit down on his lip and tightened his fists to hold his moment of rage redirecting itself towards his friend.

"Thunderbolt," Kanenon spoke. "Its such a surprise, you here of all places today on Alpha Prime's debut."

"Let her go Kanenon," Thunderbolt said turning his attention to the machine of a man.

Kanenon stared for a moment both at his prey in hand and at the two men before him.

He lifted Night Fighter to sight level like a rag doll. SkyDive made to charge at him for such an action but was immediately halted by Thunderbolt's arm.

Night Fighter's betrayal to Kanenon made the girl useless now to his cause. He should have known better. His left arm came up ready to strike at Night Fighter's head and break her neck. At incredible speeds Thunderbolt shot forward, thunder cracking in his wake at the sight of the threat to his friend. The mere shocking force of the ram into Kanenon released Night Fighter from his hold. The machine of the man skidded against the ground with all intent given by Thunderbolt at damaging him as much as possible.

SkyDive dropped to his knees to take the injured woman in his arms.

"Vanessa," he called to her. His mind went blank with what to do. The everyday dealings of other people in such a condition came naturally. Past Vanessa's false betrayal of her team for mission's sake, his regard for her as a dear friend compromised his ability to think clearly. He spotted each and every injury to her face and body with more likely hiding under her clothing.

Thunderbolt glared at him as they came to a stop. His forearm against Kanenon's chest effectively holding the metal man down."Call off the attack on New City."

Kanenon's face aimed at the ground turned to his attacker with his left eye pulsing with active energy. He grinned as the coil spud around and the laser blasted Thunderbolt off into the distant air. There was nothing Thunderbolt or his team could do Kanenon imaged as he returned to his feet. His robotic troops were coming upon New City ready to conquer and kill all who resist.

Her eyes opened weakly and place a hand on SkyDive's masked face. "Still think of me as a traitor?"

"Vanessa..." He could conjure nothing more.

"We have to stop him," she spoke weakly. "This entire place...he's going for more than just New City with this base, Jake."

With her warning, SkyDive looked up to see Thunderbolt land and recovering from the deadly laser attack. His friend stood strong against the pain and stood off against Kanenon.

"Thunderbolt!" SkyDive warning shouted.

Thunderbolt turned to them. "Get Night Fighter out of here."

Kanenon charged and struck with a powerful punch to the jaw. Thunderbolt doubled back with strike after strike against him until managing to block and counter with a jab of his own. No time wasted to capitalize on the moment in grabbing the machine of a man and dropping him down to the ground. A few seconds more and Thunderbolt was in the air darting down to his target. He struck fast and hard with a foot stomp to Kanenon that sent them both through the dome's protective shell.

Jake watched tentatively as the two went under.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

The OC characters in this chapter were created throughout my childhood years. If anyone ever wants to write about their created hero figures and foes, I recommend they do so. It's quite fun writing about my characters again. Laser Eye was the original name before it was changed to Kanenon, but he will often be referred to as such to keep the old name around. I hope you enjoyed reading a little more about him.


End file.
